Polymer/carbon nanotube (CNT) composites are expected to have good processability characteristics of the polymer and excellent functional properties of the CNTs. The challenge, however, is how to enhance dispersion and alignment of CNTs in the matrix, as they tend to form aggregates or bundles due to the van der Walls interaction between them. There have been many efforts to improve the dispersion of CNT in polymer composites. However, there is still a need to develop compositions that can achieve this goal and overcome some of the deficiencies of current solutions.